Keinan Donohue
Keinan Donohue''' 'is a Koeb immigrant, a member of Fairy Tail and a well-known political activist. An immigrant from the economically deprived nation of Koebar, he joins the cast early in Season 1 and spends the rest of his career with Fairy Tail switching between different teams within the guild, eventually settling with Team Natsu. After the seven-year timeskip he temporarily leaves the guild to protest against the nationwide prejudice towards Koebs in Fiore but is imprisoned after destroying an important clock tower in Crocus, spending nearly six months in the seedy Oleander State Prison and becoming scarred for life after a grisly interrogation. Upon his release he creates the criminal guild Bat Wing after being rejected from Fairy Tail and spends a brief period as a national fugitive but later returns to Fairy Tail. Physical Description Keinan is rather small and scrawny for his age (161cm tall), most likely due to his history of malnutrition and poor diet. However, his muscles are very well-defined, especially around his stomach and shoulders, and his small size allows him to run exceptionally fast and pull off combat techniques that most of his larger peers would find difficult. He possesses the characteristic fair skin of Koeb people, but unique to him are the freckles that cover his nose, and his face is slim and chiselled. Instead of allowing it to grow long like most men of his race, Keinan cuts his hair so that it reaches an inch below his chin, and it usually appears matted and unkempt, with an untidy fringe covering his eyebrows. His eyes are a unique shade of amber that is said to have a wild, animalistic quality and often appear monstrous when he is angered. His Guild Mark is on the inside of his left forearm and he has a large scar on his right leg from when it was gashed open by Wade Blackmore's arrows during the Phantom Lord Arc. Normally he wears a dark brown sleeveless jacket, brown cargo pants, heavy brown combat boots and a gold earring in his right ear, and around his neck he wears a chain with a piece of smoky quartz that he used to pretend was magic when he was a child. Personality Keinan, at first glance, is sullen, hostile and irritable, rarely interacting with his peers. At the beginning of the series he is emotionally closed and reluctant to reveal information about himself, and when he speaks to his teammates he does so in terse, sometimes cryptic statements that he seldom shows interest in elaborating. Despite his reserved attitude, he is in possession of a violent temper that surfaces in the form of uncontrollable, raging outbursts which usually involve someone being physically attacked, and his emotional sensitivity can cause him to lash out when faced with insults, put-downs or even simple remarks about his race, age, height or accent. His susceptibility to anger is often used for comedic effect at the beginning of the series but is taken more seriously later on. His constant hostility and antagonism have caused many of his peers to feel alienated and are the main reason why he initially lives such a lonely life. He is also quite reckless and often impulsively rushes into dangerous situations with little to no regard for his own safety, which often lands him in trouble during his career as a mage. Due to his traumatic upbringing and bad experiences with authority figures, he finds it difficult to trust others and is extremely self-reliant, often forcing himself to bear responsibilities that are too heavy for him to manage on his own and refusing to accept help from others, which frequently leads to him being injured unnecessarily. He often ignores wrongdoings against himself so no trouble is caused and has a tendency to trivialise or even ignore his injuries and hardships, which once caused him to almost bleed to death after his fight with Wade Blackmore during the Phantom Lord Arc. However, he gradually becomes more reliant on others rather than himself over the course of the series, though he still retains his self-reliant attitude. One of the most significant aspects of Keinan's character is his emotional instability. He suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder from his childhood in the politically unstable Koebar and as a result experiences frequent nightmares and flashbacks detailing the death of his father, mother and sister at the hands of Graed Abernathy's and his corrupt law enforcement. He attempts to distance himself emotionally from others by avoiding social interaction so he cannot create ties that he believes are guaranteed to be severed when he least expects it, and he often cries for his mother when he is upset or cannot sleep: despite his tough, somewhat stoical exterior, he is in fact extremely sensitive and longs to regress back to his childhood years. His deprived upbringing also gave him a somewhat bleak outlook on life and a deep, bitter antagonism towards the Fiorean government, which he describes as "capitalist" and "greedy", though he admits that "anything is better than having a tyrant like Abernathy run your country." However, Keinan's lack of social skills and distrust for his peers is more than compensated for by his leadership skills. During his time away from Fairy Tail he leads a large protest group with incredible skill for his age, though he admits to allowing his older comrades to do most of the work for him while he acts as the "face" of the organisation. His natural talent for public speaking and excellent rabble-rousing skills shine the most when he speaks to the impressionable masses as part of his efforts at protesting against the persecution of Koeb immigrants and he soon becomes famous for his passionate, emotionally charged speeches featuring heavy use of slogans and audience participation, though he is often described by his detractors as "naive", "hollow" and "intellectually vapid". After receiving his position of authority Keinan begins to show a much darker side to his character. He starts to act very abrasively towards his peers, who for the most part worship him as a Messiah-like figure, and uses their admiration for him to insult and belittle them without having to deal with the reprimands he would have faced in Fairy Tail. He also becomes very cocky and arrogant and never shows appreciation towards his followers, instead choosing to bolster his inflated ego by wallowing in their praise and admiration and inflicting his negative emotions upon them when things go wrong. In addition, he often uses his position of authority as an excuse to behave irresponsibly with few consequences: he drinks heavily, gets into fights and has affairs with countless women, some of whom are nearly twice his age. Through all this he uses his friend Enda Malone as an emotional punchbag, taking advantage of his kind-hearted nature and inflicting his misfortunes upon him, sometimes even outright insulting him. However, the death of his fellow protester Bridie MacSween brings him back down to earth and makes him much more humble towards his followers, causing the revolution to flourish and his reputation to improve. When he is incarcerated after destroying the Crocus Clock Tower he is brutally interrogated and tortured, leaving him scarred for life, and his time in prison renders him even more jaded and cynical than before. These events ultimately set his personality back to normal as he leaves prison and joins Bat Wing before finally returning to Fairy Tail not as a reckless, arrogant teenager but a mature young man. History Keinan was born in of Koebar (anglicization of ''Coabór: pronounced with the C as an uvular ejective fricative), a small country located directly adjacent to the west side of Fiore. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male